New Life, New Family
by iPineapple
Summary: In a world where Eragon never lived with Garrow, where his parents sent him to place far safer and far grander than a small hut in the north. Explore Eragon's new adventures and relationships as he goes. Eragon/Arya Pairing, it will not be a harem because I find them immature and not well written. :P R&R This is my first fanfiction so please be respectful and constructive :P
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The wind, flowing through the air as majestically as the birds of prey that ride it, swept past a group of people. But these where no ordinary people, these where elves, and not just elves. There sat a couple, Evander and Islanzidi the king and queen of the elven realm. Sitting next to them was a young couple, and by looks alone you could tell they were humans, they gave of an aura of fear and desperation, while the elves only showed power and confidence.

They sat at the edge of a small clearing, flowers and a small creek flowing through it, and in this clearing could be found two children, one was a human boy with brown eyes flecked with gold and a head of combed, sandy blond hair. The other was an elven girl, with eyes green as a mid-summer leaf, and hair the color of night, draping down her shoulder and between her shoulders in a loose ponytail.

They were playing, running around the clearing and playing tag. Abruptly, the blonde boy tackled the girl to the ground and in a bout of giggles started tickling her. The girl started crying out in laughter and from her lips emerged a sound that was for all intents and purposes, heavenly. The sweetness of wind-chimes had nothing on the girl's laughter, it was joy incarnate.

The four adults sat watching the children for a time, until the human woman started gently crying, small tears running down her cheek as she heard the tinkling of bell-like laughter and the joy on the boy's face as he was pushed away from the girl and continued to run around the clearing, enjoying their game.

"You have convinced me, I will take in your child. But only out of necessity of the situation. If this child where to be found by the mad king-"the elf king started.

"Shhhh" the elven queen cut in. "We don't need to worry about that here and now, we have days to adjust the agreement."

"Your right" answered the human man. "We need to leave soon, but we can afford a few last days with our son, if not that."

The human woman continued to cry, absorbing the situation and conversation for what it was. The loss of her son, the loss of her baby boy. It was not out of want that they leave him with the elves, it was out of need and for the sake of the boy's safety if anything.

As the last rays of sunset fell on the clearing the man picked up a clay square, and with a whisper filled with power ink flowed unto the flat surface, as if emerging from the clay itself. In a picture of perfect clarity sat a young boy and a young girl, sitting together watching the beautiful sunset as the creek flowed behind them and wildflowers surrounded them. A beautiful smile on both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A young boy sat on a bench staring out through a grand forest, autumn leaves falling through the air in elaborate dances of nostalgia and peace. This boy had ruffled sandy blond hair and twinkling cerulean eyes, full of longing and curiosity. His face was somewhat angular for his age, for a human that is, and his ears had the smallest of tips present. At first glance he appeared to be around nine or ten, but looks can be deceiving.

"Eragon!" called a young girl's voice.

The boy's lips upturned into a lively smirk as he turned to see his longtime friend and companion.

"Eragon, I finally found you. I've been looking everywhere for you, the gardens, the treehouse, even Oromis's hut!" she yelled out in slight irritation.

She jumped up onto the bench and hugged Eragon around the neck, then softly sat down leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You must have been quite eager to find me, what is it you need?" he asked, two parts curious and one part nervous. Ever since he had been adopted by king Evandar he had been treated as an outcast by most of the elves, except for a few of course but that was to be expected.

With a light dusting of red across her cheeks she responded "I just wanted to talk to you. But I heard that father and the troops are moving out soon."

"What did you want to talk about? You know you can tell me anything." He asked, sincerity and concern lightly falling through his smooth tones.

"I am just worried about father, what if he gets hurt? I know you two have been getting really close lately as well."

And it was true, Evandar had become one of his most staunch supporters and even like a father to him. Taught him how to fight, how to talk in the Ancient Language, even gave him 'The Talk' a couple months back.

"Speaking of the troops, there is something I have to tell you." He started off, hesitantly, as if expecting a bad reaction.

"What is it?" she asked, curiosity shimmering in her eyes.

"I intend to leave with the troops, to fight in the war that took my parents away from me." he stated, not demanding, but determinedly.

From the sound of her voice you could tell she was hurt, betrayed, sorrowful and so much more bubbling behind her face, threatening to erupt at any moment.

"B-But what about me? And what about Mother and Vanir and Glenwing? Would you just abandon them, abandon me? To go fight in this stupid war with stupid Galbatorix and the stupid forsworn?!"She demanded, with stinging tears in her eyes and pain in her stance.

"I'm not abandoning you, I'm trying to fight for a better future, a future where you won't have to fight to survive or worry about us getting hurt." He responded, trying to soothe her pain.

"But what if something where to happen to you? Did you think about how we would feel? Huh! Did you!?" she yelled as she was starting to get out of breath.

"This is something you have to let me do, it's not just for my parents, but it's to prove to myself that I can protect my new family and protect that which I hold dear, like you guys. I need to do this." He said, determined and cool, as if he practiced those lines.

Looking into his eyes she could tell he wasn't going to be pushed on the topic.

"Alright, just….promise me you will come back safe. For us, for me." she whispered, accepting the truth of the situation.

Pulling her into a hug he soothed her with sweet murmurs of how everything will be alright.

"I promise." He answered, even in a whisper the words rang with strength and the essence of a distant and undeniable power.

**WOW….just wow…**

**Thank you all so much for your support and reviews it really feels amazing to know people enjoyed the prologue.**

**Thanks to your reviews I have decided to continue the story.**

**Sorry for the wait btw, I had some exams and I needed to actually make a plan for this story, lol.**

**Yes I will be making longer chapters, expect 2-4k word long chapters in the future.**

**p.s. I don't own any of the inheritance cycle that all belongs to Christopher Paolini**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When I woke up there was a blinding ray of sunlight in my eyes. As I winced and moved to the side I saw Arya sleeping next to me, it wasn't unusual for us to sleep on the forest floor in the summer months. When the leaves are green and ripe with life, and the animals frolicking through the forest without abandon.

When I saw the sun high up in the sky, approaching its zenith, I flipped out.

"Arya! Wake up or else we will be late!" I called out as a brushed the dirt and leaves off my leather tunic.

"Mmmmh five more minutes…" she responded in a sleepy haze.

"Arya! Come on." Exasperated, I went to the nearby stream and said in a murmur "Adurna rïsaignasia eitha frá."

As if it was coming to life, the water rose up to my palm and then in a weak jet, splashed Arya in the face.

"ERAGON!" she screamed as she awoke to the cold spring water.

"Hurry up, or we will be late for the ceremony." I responded in a cool voice.

"God dammit Eragon! At least be nice about waking me up." She struggled to rise in her disoriented state. Frustrated, I had to walk up to her and help her get up.

"Fine, let's go."

As we approached the ceremony we heard the singing of the crowds, the light elven music always made my heart lift. Its beauty and elegance was just too much for me sometimes.

I gripped Arya's hand as we dashed through the crowd, weaving around people cheering and singing with a muttered "pardon me" here and there.

As we burst through the crowd we say the shining golds and emerald greens of the army's armor and helms awaiting us. With Evandar könungr at the lead, the army looked very impressive. The generals' estimate that there is almost 47,000 elves in the army and for the population of du weldenvarden, is impressive.

"- and in these dark times we must all keep hope and faith that light shall prevail in the end, and that darkness will be conquered! Garjzla stydja ramr!" as he yelled the last phrase in the ancient language, light flooded the forest and the singing reached its climax. The whole forest was ringing in blinding beauty and radiance for a brief second, awe-inspired the elven people started cheering and wishing luck to all of the soldiers.

As the ceremony ended I ran back to my room in Tialdarí Hall and gathered my things. I hastily put on my armor, consisting of a chainmail resembling little leaves of gold, a green circlet of vines and light purple flowers, and a silvery chest plate engraved with dragons facing outwards on both shoulders. Strapping on my favorite metal lined leather boots and their matching greaves, I ran outside. Just as I was about to leave I saw something out of the corner of my eye I would definitely not want to forget. It was my sword and shield. My sword is a silvery steel hand and a half broadsword with an intricate cross guard of leaves intertwining around a dragon head. My shield is in the shape of a kite with a tree emblazoned atop the front with a crown of sun rays around it in a semicircle. My bow sat next to them, it was very elegant, sung from one of the branches of the Menoa tree by the queen Islanzadi herself.

After grabbing my sword shield and bow, I ran out to where the army was about to leave, it was very crowded as the people wished luck and glory to the soldiers in the elven army. I ran up to Evandar könungr and reported that I was here and ready to leave.

Not ten minutes later we left, with the crowds roaring and the army marching to a slightly faster pace than you would find in a human army.

What I didn't know was that this would be the last time I saw du weldenvarden in over twenty years.

_"Eragon!" the cry flew throughout the forest as a little girl ran around looking for something._

_"ERAGON! Where are you!" she cried out, desperation and sorrow trickling through her words._

_The boy in question was sitting at a slow moving stream and looking at his reflection in its liquid depths. He was rubbing the tops of his ears as if in disbelief. His angular face and foreign bright cerulean eyes staring back at him._

_"Eragon! I finally found you, are you okay? Please look at me Eragon!" she cried out in relief as she tackled him to the ground, hugging him as hard as her little arms could manage. _

_"What's wrong Arya?! Did something happen? Are you okay?" he exclaimed in shock and worry._

_"No it's just we are all worried about you, after the ceremony you ran off and we couldn't find you. Are you feeling okay?" she responded._

_"No I'm okay it's just… how would my parents feel about this? I'm not even of their species anymore. Would they be ashamed? Would they be bitter? I just want to know that they would be proud of me." he responded, sadness on his face and in his eyes._

_"I'm sure they love you no matter what. And whatever happens, I will always be by your side." _

_"Thanks you. I really do appreciate it."_

_"Let's go back to Evander and Islanzadi and talk to them about it._

**Thank you all so much for the continued support!**

**I am still trying to lengthen the chapters to make you satisfied, it has been increasing but I'm really new to this and I'm not used to writing long chapters.**

**Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The sound of the elven army on the move was astonishing, the thousands of elves moving so gracefully was almost poetic.

As we walked I remembered all the people who had helped me prepare for this moment, I always knew I would be needed in the war. This moment in my life was destined to happen the moment Galbatorix ended the Riders.

I looked to my left and saw Evandar Könungr, he was so tall and elegant as he commanded the army from atop his silver haired battle-horse. His sword was strapped to his waist as he rode, it was so sleek and crisp, when I was a child I thought it could slice anything it touched just because of how shiny it was.

_The sun was shining through a forest clearing as the occasional 'clang' and 'twang' of swords clashing against each other reverberated around the clearing. Underneath the emerald canopy were two elves, one was a young boy while the other was an older man, about his mid-forties by human standards. _

_"Come on Eragon, move your feet more and don't hesitate to strike when you have the opening." Barked the older male, upon closer inspection he had a small beard of pale silver and had deep ocean blue eyes that went along with his faded-blonde hair. He wore a circlet of golden leaves and twigs around his head. This was the king of the elven race, Evandar Könungr, mate of Islanzadí and father of Arya. _

_"I'm trying to, but it's so awkward moving your feet and your body in opposite movements, it's like looking both ways at once." The young boy, now identified as Eragon announced._

_"I know that it's difficult, but if you can master this then you could become one of the greatest swordsmen alive. Just keep working on it Eragon and we can make a warrior out of you yet."_

We were marching along a large and wide river, its loud rapids marching parallel to us. The great waters flowed past us like a herd of stallions racing through wide plains of mist.

I could feel the energy in it as we walked and it rejuvenated me just by looking at it, remembering the way that it flowed through the air.

_"Adurna Rïsa." _

_A young boy around the age of 7 looked up from the river he was focused on and saw a ball of water floating towards him through the air. The ball looked like it would fall apart any moment, but it held strong. The slippery surface always moving and flowing past the air that tried to penetrate it._

_"Good job Eragon, next time try focusing on keeping the water compact in the ball more." Spoke an older looking man, sitting on a bench a little ways away from the river's edge. _

_"I will Oromis-Elda. Just you wait, I will be able to do this in no time!" The young boy spoke in excitement._


End file.
